Losing Something Small
by xxxDITHxxx
Summary: I looked under my blanket to find that indeed, last night I had lost my leg, no I lost it to the gate. i knew immediately what i had to do. "I have to find the Elrics." remake of old story metal and fang!
1. Chapter 1

**hey guys this story is a revised version of my old story called Metal and Fang. enjoy!**

Chapter 1

"WHY, ITUNES! WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

I was sitting in my room trying to buy the Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood theme song. To my disappointment they didn't have the original. So I was forced to buy a cover of it. The person's singing was nice but, it just wasn't the same.

_Now what should I do…. Ugh you need a life Dith.….. Sigh, too bad. _I hoisted myself out of my bed and looked at my reflection in the gigantic mirrored closet door. _I guess I fell asleep before changing last night. _I fixed my pigtails that reached to just the top of my neck because my hair had been cut short a few months ago. After finishing I straightened my cloths and put my head phones to my iPod in and turned the volume up loud before walking down stairs.

I saw my brother in the living room all sprawled out on the floor looking like he was half dead. I shook my head slightly and silently walked over to him nudging him with my foot to Then realization dawned on me... This wasn't my room... That voice wasn't familiar at all in fact it was very foreign sounding...

WHERE THE HELL WAS I?! wake him up. We only had 20 minutes till we had to leave for school.

"I don't wannnnnnnnnaaaaaaaa get uppppppppppp." He mound and turned over. So I just kicked him harder. "Okay, okay, I'm up what do you need." He said in a grumbly tone while looking up at me from the floor. I just simply pointed at the clock and watched as his eyes widened and he started flipping out trying to get up and ready for school.

20 minutes later and we were in Aaron car driving to the school.

"dith, you have enough lunch money?" he asked. I just nodded my head. "Come on dith, how much longer are u gonna stay silent? You can't just, not talk to people."

After looking at him for a few seconds I turned my head and looked out the window. He's right though, I have to talk to people eventually, but not now, not for a while. I haven't spoken a signal word to anyone since our parents left. Not to my teachers, not to my friends, and definitely not to my brother. The only time I talk is when I'm by myself.

So I just sat there listening to the theme song to Fullmetal Alchemist, and day dreamed of what it would be like if I could do alchemy and meet Ed and Al.

than suddenly there was a bright light coming front of the car. the next think i new i was in a white room. It took me a moment but I knew exactly where I was. I was in the gate and all I could think of to say was " crap."

i was lying on the ground in an ally way tying my best ont to scream in pain.

"My-… leg!" I yelled through gritted teeth to know one in particular.

After after a while I tried to look at my right leg to see how bad it was, and immediately wished I hadn't.

It was worse than it felt, ten thousand times worse. It was so bad that I almost puked and probably would have if the pain wasn't as bad as it was. my leg wasn't even there any more it was just gone. a clean cut right above where my knee would have been. than it hit me, I was gonna have no right leg for the rest of my life. I wouldn't be able to walk around without help.

My crying got harder as I realized all the things I was never gonna be able to do anymore.

"No, no, this can't be happening." i yelled out over and over.

i knew if i didn't make it to a hospital soon i was going to die. out of no where an older looking man, probably in his 50's walked into view. seeing my condition he immediately ran over started to fumble around.

"are you ok?" he asked worry etched into his voice. "here i'll talk u to the hospital. im a doctor there so i can help, ok?"

some part of me relaxed on the inside allowing me to trust this man, not that i actually had a chose in the matter. the man took off his belt and used it to make a tourniquet, then picked me up off the ground. "sorry" he said, obviously seeing the pain on my face. "the closed hospital s in this direction so it will be fasted if i just carry you." And then I felt a wave of tiredness hang over me and i was plunged into darkness.

when I opened my eyes i was lying on a hardish hospital bed everything was white from the walls to the blankets. there was a small window and judging from the skies darkness It looked late probably 8 or 9 at night which means I was unconscious for something like 12 or so hours. I still felt really dizzy from the loss of blood, but i ignored it as i sat up. i looked under my blanket to find that indeed, last night i had lost my leg, no i lost it to the gate. i knew immediately what i had to do. "I have to find the elrics."

**thanks for reading and enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I hope you all liked my first chapter, and I'll try my hardest to keep everyone in character and make this chapter interesting. With that said here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and found that my surroundings hadn't changed at all. I thought about how I had gotten there and immediately tried to sit up, but was stopped by a pain from my leg. Then the events of the day came rushing back to me. The car crash, the gate, my leg, blacking out, waking up to find my brother gone, and the nice man. I glanced around the room, the old man was slumped in a chair next to my bed fast asleep.

He reminded me of our father with his messy, black, straight hair, and his pale skin. He looked calm and peaceful while asleep and I didn't want to wake him up but my leg was killing me and I wanted some answers.

"Excuse me...?" I said softly.

Once he heard my voice he shot up from the chair so fast that he ended up falling on the floor. "What! What's wrong!?"

"Mister, my leg hurts. How long was I unconscious for?"

"You've been asleep for 3 days. Are you hungry? I can find someone to get food for you if you want it?" He was rambling on and on about little things.

"My leg, its not there anymore so why does it hurt?" I asked in a low tone staring at his face.

"It's probably ghost pains." he stated with a matter of fact tone of voice.

I was wanted for him to say that it was going to be fine, but he didn't.

"It wasn't good. The doctors said that you lost too much blood, that you wouldn't make it, but you did." He seemed happy about this fact, and I felt a little bit of pride run through me before pushing it down. I wanted to believe he was actually proud of me, but i couldn't, he barely knew me so it didn't make sense.

My thoughts were racing as I processed this information.

"But don't worry about it because there's this stuff called automail. It's like a prosthetic but it's a thousand times better and made of metal. It's like a real leg and is kind of cool looking if u ask me. It does however requires an extremely painful procedure to attach something called a 'dock' for the auto mail to be held in but I think you could handle it, you seem strang. It also has a 3 year recovery and mastery period but I think you might be able to do it in 6 months at the most. I've been researching this stuff for-"

the man kept on talking but I had zoned out after a minute or so. _Did he say automail? What is going on?me get automail? This is not real; he's playing a sick joke on me. i could never afford auto mail._

I know that wasn't true. I knew that this was really happening and that the man wasn't lying to me to make me feel better. After all I made it through the gate in mostly one piece, and It was a lot scarier looking in real life. Part of me wished that I could just forget it, like Al had for the beginning of brotherhood, but another part wanted it to happen again. I wanted to pass through the gate and see the 'Truth' for a second time.

"Stop rambling please. I'll do the surgery thing, But only if you tell me where the fullmetal alchemist is." I state, cutting him short of whatever it was he was saying.

I watch as the man stiffened and walked over to the bed. He sat down and looked me straight in the eyes. "Listen kid, they're dangerous, They are always looking for trouble. You should worry about you self rather than where they are."

_What? How could worry about my self more than i already was!? I'm not even on earth anymore and this man thinks there more dangerous than the gate?!…._

I knew this man had no idea about any of this but it still pissed me off some what.

"fine but i know exactly who i want to do me auto mail, but first i need to talk to Roy Mustang."

"Now, would you like to tell me what was so important that you couldn't just talk to one of the lower ranked officers." The man known as Lt. Colonel Roy Mustang of the Amestrian state military asked me with a stern look. He was also known as the Flame alchemist, which sounds way cooler in my opinion. How did I know this? Well I was in FMA after all and I am a little bit of an expert on this topic.

"Well you see sir," i leaned in as close as i could without falling out of my chair and lowered my voice to just above a whisper before continuing, " the gate, i say it, well went through it, from the other side..."

"what does that mean?" Mustang asked, although it sounded more like he was demanding a straight answer.

"it means exactly what i said, and it was scary," I responded in a low tone. I sat back in my chair and continued with my explanation. "I know every, about you the war the homunculi, the elrics, everything and i've seen the truth. thats how i lost my leg. and i want to help this world as much as i can so that it doesnt end in a disaster. i wanna save lives." i said i'm a light tone but my eyes were looked on his and they showed just how serious i really was.

Mustang just raised an eyebrow at this.

I sighed and sat up straight on the edge of the chair and looked him directly in the eyes. "you can play dumb all you want but i'm getting automail, and i'm going to find the Elrics, and i'm going to help them even if it kills me." I knew I was going to break down at any minute. I was never good at controlling my emotions, and when it came to something i cared about all I seemed able to do was to shut down completely.

I really didn't want to make a scene in front of the military officer, or for that matter, show any sign of weakness at all. But since I couldn't exactly run off somewhere to hide when I was finished I just closed my eyes and leaned back down In the chair reverting back to a position in which my hair covered my face.

**P.O.V**

**Mustang**

_Oh, jeez, this kid seems to know what shes talking about, fullmetals not gonna like this. what did you do to get yourself on this side of the gate anyways. _I knew that she must have wanted to run off somewhere, to a place that she could let her emotions out, to not have to show her weakness to me, but she couldn't.

"Um...?" I wanted to ask her how she knew about automail and what she expected to have to do to get it as soon as possible.

"Yes?" she looked away from the floor as if I had snapped her out of deep thought.

"if you can prove your from the other side and promise to help me with your knowledge then ill pay for ur automail where ever you decide to buy it ill even allow you to meet fullmetal, hell want to mean you for sure when he hears about this." I sounded very confidant, which didn't surprised me, but on the inside I was having a mental battle.

'_You better have a good answer for me kid, or else I'm gonna kick you back to the street!'_

_Oh no how could you think that way…. please say this is all real and not just some crazy kid who broke into the military files, I'll do anything!_

'_Come on already prove your self runt.'_

Ugh all of that mental fighting was giving me a headache. It had been 2 minutes since I asked the question. She had just been staring thoughtfully down at the floor. Her chin was resting on the back of her hand.

Right when I was about to ask again she lifted up her head and opened her mouth to say something. But I never got to find out what she was going to say. She was cut off by the door opening so fast that I was slightly surprised that it didn't come off its hinges.

Then a blond boy, probably around the kids age stormed into the room. He had a red coat on but the right arm was practically shredded, exposing the metal of an automail arm underneath. His left pant leg was also ripped to the point where u could see that he had an automail leg as well.

"Mustang!" the boy yelled my name through gritted teeth. By the tone of his voice I knew he must have been pissed.

the kid had whipped her head around to get a glimpse of the angered boy, but when I saw the slightest reddening in her cheeks i wondered why she seemed embarrassed.

_did this girl have a crush on fullmetal?_ i thought to myself smirking.

The great and famous 'hero of the people'…

"Edward Elric." I said his name confirming my original guess when her cheeks reddened further.

At least he saved me the trouble of having to track him down.


End file.
